The chosen Sons
by Alpharius47
Summary: After being exiled the 5th Company of the Ultramarines Chapter embraces the Dark Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**The chosen Sons**

 **I do not own the Warhammer 40k Universe**

Captain Antalas was watching the Planet through the Windows of the Ultramarines Strike Cruiser Guillaum's Honour. This ugly thing of a Planet had been the Base of a considerable Warband of the Black Legion, but the 5th Company of the Ultramarines Chapter had wiped them out together with a force of about 200 Sisters of Battle and two regimens of Cadian Shock Troopers. Now they were preparing to return to Macragge, their Hunt for Traitors outside the Borders of Ultramar finally fulfilled. The Fortress of the Traitors would be bombarded from Orbit and wiped out. "Shipmaster I will retire to my personal quarter. Call me as soon as we are ready to break Orbit." The old Chapter serf bowed. "As you wish Lord." Antalas walked slowly through the Ship greeting Battle-Brothers when he met them. In his Quarters he got out of his Armour and sit down with a Glass of Wine. He was staring out of the Window and reflected on the Campaign. The newly appointed Chapter Master Calgar had dispatched Antalas and his Company after they had a disagreement on how to fight the Traitor who plagued the Borders of Ultramar. Antalas proposed deploying nearly the entire Chapter to root the Traitors out once and for all. But Calgar disagreed and after a Meeting that had gone wrong, Antalas was sent away with his Company to purge the Heretics on his own. It had taken 15 years of relentless Fighting with only sporadic reinforcements from Macragge and the Chapter. Faced with such overwhelming odds he had incorporated everything he could get is Hands on into his Company Dreadnoughts, Vehicles and so on. Antalas was furious and threw the glass on the Floor cursing for a few moments, before regaining his mental balance. The Voice who plagued him since leaving the Macragge-System began again to speak but this time a lot louder and clearer. "Antalas we understand your pain. This prideful fool Calgar is jealous of your accomplishments. As soon as you return he will send you to your Death. But the Dark Prince can help. Sensations beyond anything you and your men have ever felt and Perfection." The last word echoed in his Skull and he was forced on his knees. Blood running from his Nose. "I will never betray the Emperor and my Chapter." The Voice laughed. "Both of them have already betrayed you. Don't you see it? You were sent to die here." Antalas shook the Head but that only worsened the Pain. "No! You are lying." Suddenly the door opened and Antalas could hear the low humming of Power Armour. He saw Vespasian the Librarian who has attached to the Company on his Face a Smile. Antalas was now screaming. Vespasian laid a hand on the head of the Captain and the tips of his Fingers began to emit heat. Now Antalas saw everything. How Calgar would send him against the Tyranids fighting a hopeless Battle and finally being killed by these Xenos. His Legacy forgotten and everything he fought for destroyed. At this moment something in him cracked and as Vespasian was taking his hand away he knew Antalas was now a Servant of Slaanesh. As he rose Antalas was looking on the Librarians Face. "How long do you serve Slaanesh?" Vespasian looked for a moment to the door and made sure nobody was coming. "Since we fought the Emperors Children Warband on Tarafin two years ago. I sedded something in the brains of most of the Company slowly swaying them on the side of Chaos." Antalas nodded. "What is with Antonius?" Chaplain Antonius had attached him and his Command Squad to the Company after Titussian Vilux the Chaplain who got exiled together with the rest of the Company was killed. He had become a close friend to Antalas but he could never be illuminated nor his Squad. Antalas donned his Armour once again and went together with Vespasian to the door. "Prepare the Company for Planetfall and tell Antonius he shall meet me in the Courtyard of the Black Legion Fortress." Vespasian bowed. "I will my Lord." But before the Librarian could leave, Antalas gripped his Arm. "And your are sure the Company will follow me?" There was a short flicker in the eyes of the other Son of Guillaume. "They will." Antalas opened his personal Vox, while began to walk towards the primary hangar. "Prepare a Thunderhawk and tell my Honour Guard to meet me at the Hangar."

Antalas was standing in the Courtyard of the destroyed Fortress watching the Sky. Outside the Fortress where the Men of the 256th and 901th Cadian Shock Trooper Regiments. They would be illuminated in time, but the biggest Problem were the 200 Sisters of the Order of the Argent Shroud. He would destroy them as soon as he had disposed of Antonius. Exactly at the moment of thought of Antonius, he appeared with his men. In his black Power Armour, he was an imposing Figure. "Brother why have you called me? We need to return to Macragge as soon as possible." Antalas shook his Head and his Guard was carefully taking position for the best Arcs of fire. "I will not return to the Chapter Antonius." It was difficult too but it had to be done. The Chaplain was frozen for a Moment before drew his Bolt Pistol. "What is this heresy, Brother?" Antalas was standing still his Helmet scanning the weapon and confirming it was loaded. His hands were resting on his own weapons. A Power Sword and a master-crafted Bolt Pistol. "Leave the Planet on one of the Escort Ships Antonius and return to the Chapter, but I will not." The Chaplain aimed his Pistol on Antalas Head and shook his own. Antalas Guard was aiming their Bolters on their former Comrades. "Then die, old friend." In one fluid motion he drew his Pistol and Sword and ordered his Guards to attack. 6 of the 8 Marines of Antonius Marines were immediately slain the other two sprinting into Cover but Antonius stood his Ground. He emptied his entire Magazine on Antalas but he narrowly managed to avoid every single Bolt. Antalas fired only a single shoot and that one hit the Head of one the Marines who sprinted for Cover. Antonius activated his Crozius Arcanum and charged a curse on his lips. Antalas parried the first attack, the second and the third without striking back. Then he saw an opening and acted in one fluid motion he severed the right hand who held the Crozius from his friend's Arm. Antonius staggered back and tried to reach with his remaining hand to his dagger, but Antalas rammed his Blade right trough the chest of his friend. "I'm sorry Antonius, but I knew you could never throw off the shackles of the False-Emperor." The Chaplain tried to speak a few words, but his life left him. Antonius remaining Guard had been butchered by his own Guardians and Antalas went into the Great Hall of the Fortress, where Vespasian was waiting in a ritual Circle from which he would corrupt all Imperial Guard Members on the Planet. Their own Psykers and Commissars silently killed by the few Scouts under Antalas command. The Librarian was speaking words that shouldn't be spoken and blood was flowing freely from his mound and ears. Then with a loud crack, he slammed his staff into the ground and a pink cloud was appearing out of nowhere. It rapidly spread until it filled the room and then dissolved. Vespasian was now heavily leering on his staff to keep himself standing. "That was all?" Antalas was confused. He had expected something more spectacular for a process that burned the souls of 9 Space Marines. "Yes, as soon as we start our plan they will show you their new true alliance." Antalas was nodding to the Librarian. "Good, then we will start it. The Company shall land as soon as I give the command." His Honour Guards bowed. "As you wish my Lord."

The Camp of the Adepta Sororiates of the Order of Our Martyred Lady lay outside of the Imperial Guard Camp secured by a high Wall and several Guard Towers. Inside were a church, an armoury and the tents of the sisters. Antalas was standing before the main Gate of the base holding in his hand an electro-whip developed by his Techpriest when they tried to capture a Chaos Space Marine alive. It looked like a normal whip but in the hilt was a small but powerful generator who could overload a Power Armour of an Astartes for a minute, but the weaker Power Armour of the Sisters would be overloaded for hours. Effectively trapping them inside their armour. He opened a Vox-channel to the Guillaum's Honour. "Begin the Landing." After he spoke the words he looked down on the Sister of Battle who was standing before him. Something inside him that Antalas thought long forgotten awoke. Lust, but before it could affect him crushed it for the Moment. Finally, he could concentrate again. "My Lord why are you here. Should I call Canoness Silvia?" Antalas chuckled as his retinal display showed him that the Thunderhawks would land in less than two minutes, dropping all of his 84 Astartes in the Camp. "I don't think that that is necessary." With these words, he slashed with the whip after the sister and hit her directly on the chest. In a fluid motion, he hit the other two Woman guarding the Gate and proceeded by walking into Camp followed by his Guards and Vespasian. There while gunshots erupted in the Guard camped as the last Commissars where brutally killed. The Thunderhawks roared over his head dropping their Cargo of Whips carrying Marines who like Antalas where now honed to absolute perfection by Slaanesh will. Everything not perfect couldn't be tolerated anymore, and soon the Guardsmen would experience the same urge for perfection. Laughing madly he grabbed a sister who was storming out of a tent and broke her neck. Another Sister appeared but she wore no armour and something within him broke free after nearly 300 years after his ascension. He ripped her clothes off and raped her brutally. While he did so a purple smoke appeared out of her mouth and wandered t to his. Antalas inhaled the smoke and felt how all his scars disappeared and power flowing freely through him. The Sister screamed one last time, and then she died. Vespasian was standing beside him his eyes glowing with power. "Interesting you consumed her soul and it gave you power. I feel the other men doing it too." Antalas didn't care for the moment he called in Severus his second in Command. "Call in the Guard and capture every Sister who is not yet dead." The answer was accompanied by the sound of Bolter fire. "Yes my Lord, but some of them barricaded in the Command enter and I can't dislodge them without losing Marines." That is a Problem. "Well don't risk my Marines. I will call in an Airstrike by our Thunderhawks."


	2. Darkness

I do not own the Warhammer 40000 nor any of its characters. They belong to Games Workshop

Antalas was standing on the Bridge of the newly renamed Strike Cruiser "Slaanesh Will" and holding a Dataslate. They scavenged all things they could from the destroyed Black Legion Fortress Weapons, Armour and munitions. They even searched the Light Cruiser they destroyed in the Space Battle and found a few Dark Mechanicum Members still alive and the Plans for manufacturing Hell Blades and Hell Talons. Now it was time to sail to new planets establish a base and acquire the necessary resources to keep his Warband operational. "Shipmaster as soon as the last Thunderhawks are on board signal the Fleet to set course for the Mandeville Point." Antalas didn't wait for an answer and began walking to the Strategium of the Ship where the Rest of his Command Circle waited. The Fleet consisted of the Slaanesh Will, her Escort Squadron and the Transports of the two former Imperial Guard Regiments."

Antalas was standing in front of the big Holo-Table in the centre of the Strategium, around the Desk stood his Command Circle. His second in Command Severus, the Sorcerer Vespasian, the Techmarine Nero and the Company Champion Mark Aurel. They discussed where to establish their base of operation. "We should remain fleet-based until we have enough materials for building a proper fortress." Severus made a good point but Nero clicked in disagreement with his Mechandrites. "We need a base or we will be vulnerable to attack our self and we would be slowed down by the transports." Antalas nodded and tipped with his fingers on the table, and then he saw the System. "What is with the Masteran-System? It's not known to the Imperium. We only know of it because of the scavenged navigational Records and the System is surrounded by a Nebula with only one Access Point." The other Marines looked over the few information's they had on the System. Mark Aurel pointed out a valid point. "It will most likely be infected with Pirates or Xenos." The other officers gave sounds of agreement. "That is true but we have the might of 84 Space Marines, a Strike Cruiser and two regiments of trained soldiers. We will eradicate everything that stands in our way." His Officers bowed to his decision and Antalas looked directly into Neros heavily augmented Face. "Now we need to change our Armours Colours I'm tired of wearing the colours of the Ultramarines." The Techmarine bowed and Antalas dismissed the rest of the Officers.

A few hours later Antalas was once again standing on the bridge but this time his Power Armour was no longer blue but golden with white trims and the Chapter Symbol the Ultima replaced by a Daemon Face biting the Ultima in half. His artificer Armour had been cleaned of all Imperial Symbols and right know all other Power Armours of the Warband were repainted. Also the armoured Vehicles and Dropships and as soon as possible the Strike Cruiser too. The Windows of the Bridge were covered by thick metal plates to keep the insanity of the Warp from the Crew. Severus was standing behind him and was reading something on a Dataslate. "How does our supply situation looks, Severus?" Severus looked up his face now smooth and beautiful after Slaanesh gave him his blessing. "We have enough food and water for 4 years, enough ammunition for about 2 years of combat and a prefabricated Base in the hold of one of the Transporters. And we have our small Forge o Board that can produce Bolter ammunition and Replacement Parts for our Power Armour as long s we don't run out of Resources. " Their supply situation was at least for now not bad, but they needed to acquire more or they would soon tear each other apart.

Three Weeks later the Slaanesh Will tore its way out of the Warp together with the Rest of the Fleet. The Augurs of the Ships quickly scanned the System and as predicted they were not alone in the System. In Orbit around Masteran hovered a small Space Station and around 20 Ships. Most of them were Raiders and small Escorts but the biggest was a Light Cruiser of the Dauntless-Class. Antalas was studying the Augur Readings and was working on a Plan. In System were more Ships than he had anticipated, but most of them would be destroyed by his Ships in mere Minutes if they chose to fight him. The only problem was this Light Cruiser and the Space Station. "My Lord we are being hailed by the Light Cruiser." Antalas nodded to the Human and engaged his Helm to look more terrifying. "Unknown Fleet you are in the territory of the Alliance of Ruin. Leave now or be fired upon." Antalas was looking into the Face of a normal Human who tried to look threatening. "Mortals we are the Chosen Sons of Slaanesh bow before our might or die trying to fight us off. I give you two hours to capitulate every ship who doesn't do this will be boarded and the crew slaughtered." Without a second thought, he ordered the channel to be closed. The first hour nothing happened and the fleet accelerate to the planet, then the first ship a small Corvette deactivated its Engines and Weapons. The Light Cruiser changed position to fire upon the ship, but before it could do that other Ships deactivated their Engines and Weapons. In the End, only the Cruiser and the Station remained ready to fight. The Void Battle was pretty much over before it began. The Crew of the Light Cruiser seemed to be pretty unhappy about the decision of their Shipmaster and quickly killed him in a mutiny, and on the Space Station, the Dark Mechanicus Adept controlling the Station simply vented the Stations Command Center bringing the Station under his Control and bowing before Antalas.

Now there was only the Planet left. The seat of power of the Alliance was a small City on the shores of the only Continent of the Planet. It did contain a small fortress at its heart and right now Drop Pods were prepared inside the Strike Cruiser to take it in one swift Strike. All of Antalas Astartes would make Planetfall. He was already inside his Drop Pod with his Command Squad listening on the Vox as the Squads reported readiness. The last Squad reported and he gave the Command. "Attack" In quick succession, the Pods were started and began burning through the Atmosphere. In the City, the warning sirens howled and the massively inadequate Anti-Aircraft system prepared to fire.

Inside the Fortress Andrukas Gasch, most powerful Member of the Great Council of Masteran was staring at the hololithic Table showing the Situation of the Planet. It looked really bad. The Fleet in Orbit had capitulated the Port of Blood Space Station was lost and all over the Planet the Captains who controlled the small Towns rose up to save themselves. Only his Forces inside the Capital of Free Water could still be trusted and they were too few to hold the City, so he had massed them inside the Citadel. "My Lord something was launched from the Enemy Cruiser!" Andrukas ordered the Officer to show it to him and it let the Blood inside his Body freeze. "Order all Air Assets we have to target these Drop Pods!" The Officer spoke inside the Vox, but suddenly stopped. "My Lord the Forces on the Airfield are refusing the engage the enemy." Andrukas was cursing and walked back to the Table in the middle of the Command Center. Without their Aircraft, they would not be able to keep the Enemy from Landing. The AA of his Fortress was too weak and the Fortress itself had no Void Shields they were too expansive even for him. Now he could only hope to let the Space Marines bleed for every meter they took.

The trajectory of the Drop Pod was perfectly planned and it slammed into the Courtyard of the small Fortress standing proudly over the City. Almost immediately the soldiers who defended the Courtyard opened fire with their Autoguns covering the Drop Pod in Bullets. It didn't stop Antalas and his Bodyguard from storming out and killing the soldiers in mere seconds. He listened to the reports of the Squad-Leaders reporting light resistance as they started securing the Fortress. He closed the Channels lifted his Power Sword and lead his Men into the direction of the Command Centre.

Andrukas looked with absolute Horror as his Soldiers were slaughtered with incredible swiftness by the Space Marines and one of the Groups was coming directly for him. Before the Gate of the Command Centre, three Squads of his Elite Guards kept watch, but he had little hope that their HE-Guns would do much more damage to the Enemy. He had only one Hope left to save himself and his men. Andrukas turned to a Vox-Officer. "Open a general Channel."

Antalas was busy killing a Squad of Mortal with his Power Sword in wide sweeps when the Channel opened. "To all Space Marines inside the Fortress. I offer you the unconditional surrender of my men and myself if you show mercy and let us live." He stopped his sword a mere few centimetres from the Throat of the last remaining soldier. "You are a lucky one." Then Antalas sheeted his Sword and walked away. Before the opened armoured Door of the Command Centre stood the Guard of the Leader. None of them even dared to look at him. On the Desk in the Centre of the Room stood a Man in an opulent Uniform. "You are the Leader of this City?" The Men looked him straight into his Eye lenses. "I am Andrukas Gasch Leader of Free Water." There was nearly no fear in the Eyes of the Mortal. He would be useful to conquer the rest of the Planet. Slowly he disengaged his Helmet and placed it on the desk. "You deserve to live for the moment, Andrukas Gasch. But make no mistake if you try to betray the chosen Sons you will wish you are dead."


End file.
